a very ouran highschool host club tale
by sheskull
Summary: This story is going to be a Kyoya Ootori love story hint's the picture it's about a girl called nagisa and her twin brother hiro. enjoy i do not own any picture the story will be going into the episode story line starting from episode 2 and parts of it will be just my story k
1. Chapter 1

Character profiles

name: nagisa slora

age: 16

siblings: a twin brother called Hiro

family; mother unknown bye the eye, father deceased

lives: in a care home were her and her brother basically grow up

she's nice and kind but don't get on her bad side  
she does not trust anyone as far as she can throw them

name: Hiro Slora

age:16

siblings: a twin sister called nagisa

family : mother unknown bye the eye, father deceased

lives: in a care home where he and his sister basically grow up there

he's good over protective and loving he can also have a bad side but well it's not like nagisa

Chapter one

it was just your average day until...everything fell apart like everything in the world was against you like you never had anything. that's when you really know how cruel and sad life can be for some like me.

A normal day in first year of middle school and you get pulled out of class and get told your father died and that day was when everything fell apart for me I got put into care with my brother because my mother was nowhere to be seen, she left me, my brother and my father of course. all alone to defend for ourself's my father after turned to be a drunk and a gambler. any way I guess if I carried on like this I'll just make you depressed and will ,we don't want that do we, after all it's been years and me and my brother is starting a new school (high school) we're both honor students at Ouran academy we are also starting late as well, just to clarify me and my bro Hiro are twins and we are from two part's of the world .

Scotland and Japan so yhea it can be cool sometimes but not when you get bullied for it with being in care and all, any way back to the main point me and my brother are new students and as far as everyone knows we aren't in care and that would be a good way to keep it cause we have been moved at least five times and they were really all my fault so don't listen to Hiro when he talks okay, because he likes to think (well protect) that he was the cause of it all. oh I almost forgot my name ...  
"Nagi were going to be late hurry up"  
that's my name Nagisa Slora but I get called Nagi by my friends (that's if I ever get any that is ) but my brother is my best friend we did have one really good friend before we moved to the fourth school there name was har...  
"Nagi stop talking to yourself" so rude  
" I am not talking to myself Hiro"  
"yhea yhea sure your not but still hurry up it's are first day okay"  
that's what I get for having a twin, they know everything but we hardly ever get in to any fights because he's so darn straight adorable. anyway I should get going before.  
"HURRY UP"  
that happens, just right before I go, between you and me he creeps into my bed at night it's so cute how close we are, with one another but then we have been thought a lot with each other.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

me and hiro where walking to school when we saw someone from an old school we used to go to (author;wow that was a mouth full of someone ), don't ask witch one though. i pointed this out to hiro and he said the same thing, he thinks it looks like someone from an old school too, but who, it looked like a guy but i wanted to remember him as a girl, i know is weird but yeah. we never got to see the guy's face but we knew it wasn't someone from an old school causes well, we're commoners and they are rich snobby people as far as i can tell but if it was anything that put us of thinking it was a person from an old school was the fact they could afford the school uniform, but if there's one thing i can tell is that i will never in a life tome look like a custard cream donuts on the inside with a little red bow at my collar, no way well i ever look like that, not even the cutest guy on this planet could try to get me to wear it, but at least i can wear my own clothes.

* * *

mean time at school  
" haruhi, news about the school is are class are getting new students, and there commoners like you, what did kyoya say there names were again"

"uh i think he said there name's were nagisa and hiro, i wounder if they have heard of instant coffee,"

" they prob..." he got cut off

" would use two just shut up and let me ask a question and say something, and don't try and be smart hikaru" after that was said the grin on the guy's face was wiped clean.

" okay" the two boys said in sink.

" thank you, yes the new students would of had instant coffee before, if they were commoners, but you said there name's what were there last names."

"something starting with 's'" they said in unison.

* * *

haruhi's pov

class bell had just rang the teacher walked in and said that two new kid's were joining us from now on, so hikaru and kaoru was right, they are indeed honor students like me the kid's walked in and as soon as they did my head got pushed back so i never saw what they looked like, i didn't hear there name, so i couldn't tell who they were, by the time i could see again they had sat down 

We decided to go for a walk and well actually we got lost, but anyway we were standing outside a room a music room.  
"Sis..."  
"What"  
"Is it just me ... Or are you curious for what's in there"  
"Yep,yes I am... Do you want to go in"  
I said with a smirk on my face.

"Come on don't be shy hiro, you know you want to".  
"...fine but one thing...if this is what I think, let me be in charge"  
"Come on you don't really think it's gonna be bunch of guys now do ya"  
" I don't know but... I don't won't a repeat of the last time".  
He really won't let that go will he .  
" ...okay.."

We pushed the door open

"Welcome"

We were met by seven guys well at least it lookit like seven guys. Six of them were wearing tropical outfits when it was cold outside.  
"Your new to the school aren't yous" a little boy said. 'Why was he in this school should'nt he being middle school or something. Oh wait he could just be smaller for than everybody else right'.

"They are honey senpai, they just came today they joined me, kaoru and haruhi's class". I haven't heard that name since...  
Since we left that school.  
" well hello princess (kissed her hand)"  
He picked my hand up like it was nothing,I will admit it, I didn't really like it that much and I could see hiro didn't eithr, he started giving the guy a death glare, and by the looks of it the guy noticed and stumbled backwards. And here I thought I was scary hehe. The person from earlyer. 'It can't be'. Every one started to go on a rant , I started tugging at hiros shirt, telling him to look my way he looked down at me and I couldn't help it ,it just slipped out...  
"Haruhi...haruhi fujioka" the room fell to silence.  
"Is that really you" hiro said just stareing at the girl with short brown hair that looked like a guy,but wasn't .she started walking up to us, everyone staring at us, she just grab me and pulled me into a hug. I felt the warmth of tears on shoulder and I heard her say'.  
"I've missed you guys" she let go of me and stepped back abit and turned and said to hiro  
"I see you've grown since second year in middle school" I started to giggle abit when hiro started to pout and said.  
"That's not funny,I was perfectly tall for my age,and you know it".  
" there's no such thing asperfect, you know " I said with a small smirk.  
"Excuse me,its lovely you guys are having a reunion, but do you mind introducing us to your friends haruhi". The person with glasses said.  
" you mean, you actually don't something"everyone apart from me and hiro said it.  
" would that be a problem with you guys but I only know there names nothing else"he said starting to write in his black book.  
" no anyway, hiro nagisa this is the host club. The tall blonde guy is tamaki souh. The host club king, the one with glasses is kyoya ootori. The one with the bunny is honey-senpai, and the one standing next to him is mori-senpai and last but least, kaoru and hikaru, there in are class. And host club, this is nagisa and hiro mybest friends from middle school before they moved again".  
" so wait you have been moved more than once" said for what I believe to be tamaki.  
"Yes thats right you have a problem with that". Hiro said with a bit of bitterness in his voice. I just put my head down, 'really'.  
" oh boss I don't tthink he likes you"the twins said in sink.  
"It's not the fact I don't like him, its just because he thinks he has the right to touch and call a girl he just met a princess". He said while walking up to him and stared him right in the face.  
" he's never cared before as far as I know".haruhi whispers to me.  
"He watched a documentary" I lied  
To be continued in the next chapter


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

We decided to go for a walk and well actually we got lost, but anyway we were standing outside a room a music room.  
"Sis..."  
"What"  
"Is it just me ... Or are you curious for what's in there"  
"Yep,yes I am... Do you want to go in"  
I said with a smirk on my face.

"Come on don't be shy hiro, you know you want to".  
"...fine but one thing...if this is what I think, let me be in charge"  
"Come on you don't really think it's gonna be bunch of guys now do ya"  
" I don't know but... I don't won't a repeat of the last time".  
He really won't let that go will he .  
" ...okay.."

We pushed the door open

"Welcome"

We were met by seven guys well at least it lookit like seven guys. Six of them were wearing tropical outfits when it was cold outside.  
"Your new to the school aren't yous" a little boy said. 'Why was he in this school should'nt he being middle school or something. Oh wait he could just be smaller for than everybody else right'.

"They are honey senpai, they just came today they joined me, kaoru and haruhi's class". I haven't heard that name since...  
Since we left that school.  
" well hello princess (kissed her hand)"  
He picked my hand up like it was nothing,I will admit it, I didn't really like it that much and I could see hiro didn't eithr, he started giving the guy a death glare, and by the looks of it the guy noticed and stumbled backwards. And here I thought I was scary hehe. The person from earlyer. 'It can't be'. Every one started to go on a rant , I started tugging at hiros shirt, telling him to look my way he looked down at me and I couldn't help it ,it just slipped out...  
"Haruhi...haruhi fujioka" the room fell to silence.  
"Is that really you" hiro said just stareing at the girl with short brown hair that looked like a guy,but wasn't .she started walking up to us, everyone staring at us, she just grab me and pulled me into a hug. I felt the warmth of tears on shoulder and I heard her say'.  
"I've missed you guys" she let go of me and stepped back abit and turned and said to hiro  
"I see you've grown since second year in middle school" I started to giggle abit when hiro started to pout and said.  
"That's not funny,I was perfectly tall for my age,and you know it".  
" there's no such thing asperfect, you know " I said with a small smirk.  
"Excuse me,its lovely you guys are having a reunion, but do you mind introducing us to your friends haruhi". The person with glasses said.  
" you mean, you actually don't something"everyone apart from me and hiro said it.  
" would that be a problem with you guys but I only know there names nothing else"he said starting to write in his black book.  
" no anyway, hiro nagisa this is the host club. The tall blonde guy is tamaki souh. The host club king, the one with glasses is kyoya ootori. The one with the bunny is honey-senpai, and the one standing next to him is mori-senpai and last but least, kaoru and hikaru, there in are class. And host club, this is nagisa and hiro mybest friends from middle school before they moved again".  
" so wait you have been moved more than once" said for what I believe to be tamaki.  
"Yes thats right you have a problem with that". Hiro said with a bit of bitterness in his voice. I just put my head down, 'really'.  
" oh boss I don't tthink he likes you"the twins said in sink.  
"It's not the fact I don't like him, its just because he thinks he has the right to touch and call a girl he just met a princess". He said while walking up to him and stared him right in the face.  
" he's never cared before as far as I know".haruhi whispers to me.  
"He watched a documentary" I lied  
To be continued in the next chapter


	4. Chapter 4

chapter three

~flashback to earlier that day~  
"hate to change the subject but do you have any dance experience cause you'll need it for the party" Hikaru said.  
"no but that doesn't't have anything to do with my quota right"  
"certainly not, a fine gentleman must know how to dance" Tamaki said  
" what quota" I asked  
" well you see your friend here broke a vase that was worth about 8 million yen, and now she needs to pay it back, by getting request" glasses said while a loud noise projected thought the room.  
"sorry, it's just the door" Hiro said nervously, every one well Tamaki and Haruhi and all that were going on, me and Hiro were heading home when I got my stuff together I felt eyes on me and Haruhi came out and said  
"hang on I'll come with you guys"  
"okay Haruhi we'll be outside okay"  
~end of flashback~

"thanks guy's for waiting"  
"no problem" Hiro said  
"hey guys I was hoping I could ask you guys a big favor" Haruhi said  
"yeah sure ask away Haru"i said happily just being around with haru and Hiro it's like old times again.  
"will you see guy's I was hoping yous would come to the dance I mean after all I already asked the guy's if it was okay and I really was hoping you guys would come with me" Haruhi asked us nervously. I want to say yes but I hate dancing and there will be no point cause if anyone ask I just say no but then again it's for Haruhi.  
"yeah sure I would do it but I don't know about Hiro" I felt like there was two piercing daggers looking at me I knew who it was. I think sometimes I forget Hiro hates dancing but ever since the last time Hiro left me alone, he said he will never leave me alone when it comes to something like this which I could understand.  
"if I said yes would I actually have to dance with anyone" Hiro said  
" I would say so yeah" Haruhi said  
"even if I did go I would only go for Nagi and you nothing else and I mean it no dancing no nothing okay" Hiro said  
"yes thank you guys this will be so fun".

~later on that evening~  
Right now I am making dinner for Hiro and I, I don't think he's happy with me because of the whole dancing party thing.  
" why did you say yes Nagi" Hiro said  
"i said yes because it was for Haruhi and us, it's giving us a chance to get to everyone kind of"  
"okay as long that's all but I don't have to be nice to uh, what's his name Tamaki right"  
"Hiro" I said with a raised voice.  
" fine okay I'll try but i'am not making any promise though okay"  
"okay thank you we're doing this for Haruhi that's all, oh by the way dinners ready" I said  
"ooh dinners ready yes I am so Hungary"  
~the next day~ at the club  
"quick, quick, slow... good work Haruhi, bring your feet together. the gentleman leads, but be sure to look at the girl you will be dancing with" Kasugazaki said  
"r-right okay got it" Haruhi said  
"wow Haruhi really still has no clue how to dance does she glasses"  
"please Miss Slora stop calling me glasses and what do you mean 'still has no clue' and go annoy your brother please I am busy" Kyoya said  
"well would you rather me call you mummy then"i said sarcastically  
"no, I would not like that" he said actually looking up at me.  
" well then, anyway my brother went to the library to get some books for homework and all and what I meant by still is, is that in middle school she could never dance to save her life" I said  
"okay and I don't really care (then why did you ask) but can you dance yourself seeing you will be attending it" he said with a very sly look  
"i have no one to dance with, everyone is taking and I am not asking Tamaki I mean just look at him" I said hoping he would drop it.  
" will what about me, you can dance with me Miss Slora". oh no I can't say yes i'am not ready what do I do he's just standing there waiting for me. I can do it nagi you can do it don't be scared I set a slow pace towards of my hand going towards him. I am almost there and I pull away.  
"Nagisa whats wrong" Kyoya said, he actually said my name.  
"it's nothing I just I don't want to dance with anyone right now"i said quickly getting out of my seat, I was so close but I feel so bad.  
two months ago something happened to me and left me in physical pain and one of the worst things about that was that I never allowed anyone one to touch me cause I was scared and I mean no one bot even my own twin.  
~a bit later~  
Hiro's pov (point of view)  
everyone freaking out about something but I don't really care cause nagi doesn't't look like her self. I wounder if Tamaki did something again I walk towards her, everyone is occupied making a plan about something.  
"hey Nagi what's up" i said  
"eh nothing much" she said  
"okay I was just wondering if someone did something again and it's made you upset or something"  
"no its nothing it's just that I never got to dance" she said, I know she's lying.  
back to Nagisa pov  
he just asked what was wrong I mean nothing wrong it's just I haven't had a chance to apologize to glasses yet that's all plus I don't want to give him any reason to be curious and ask question bout what happened but he same's very busy with writing a note with the twins you know it's nice knowing other twins. Hiro and I stayed late at the club because we started homework and got caught up in it, I look up at the clock and said to Hiro.  
" I need to start heading to work" I said, he said that was okay and we packed our things up and headed towards the door I saw that kyoya was still here and I decided to go to him first.  
" hey Shiro i'll meet you outside okay" I said constantly looking at Kyoya.  
"okay" I walked towards Kyoya and said  
" hey glasses me and Hiro are heading I just want to say bye and sorry for earlier on it was just because I have always danced with Hiro and no one else I am so sorry" I said with a hopeful look.  
"well that could of been okay if you didn't't call me glasses but i'll let you of okay see you tomorrow bye" he said still looking at his computer, oh will of to work it is.


	5. the night of the dance

The night of the dance

Tonight is the night of the dance everyone was getting ready and was getting ready for the plan. Nagisa whore a lovely shade of blue for as her dress with a pair of black and white trainers of course. Her brother Hiro whore a some what of a suit, after they where ready they set of to the dance. Not knowing everyone was going to find out a little secret of the Slora's. They arrived at the school and meet everyone at the dance, then everyone started to arrive there.

At the dance  
Me and Hiro where just sitting there talking away with each other, then Hiro got swept away with a girl and I was alone, Haruhi saw me and walked towards me and started talking with me.  
"Hey Nagisa you enjoying yourself cause I know I am not i'am really not looking forward to it". I chuckle abit  
" It's okay I'am quite surprized though Hiro said he wasn't going to dance but it looks like he's found a reason to dance now" .  
"Oh so that's who it is, looks like he has still got two left feet then". Haruhi said.  
" Uh Haruhi are you sure that's not you, your talking about" I said jokingly  
"Thanks" we both started to laughing with each other.  
" I better go dance with Kasugasaki bye see you later nagi " Haruhi said while walking away.

I am better alone anyway, I think I mean I don't like people touching me so yeah.

Time flew by like nothing was happening the plan went the way Tamaki wanted, hiro was still being swept of his feet by the girl, he seems to be good at it. Its near the end of the dance Kyoya walk's up to m.  
"Hi Miss Slora how have you enjoyed your first dance at ouran".  
"Well it's been good glasses different from other ones I've been too" I said  
"Well seeing you haven't danced all night I would of expected you would of said you never enjoyed yourself" Kyoya said.  
"Well see you were wrong for once ha" he just looked at me with a smirk I will say with the little time I've know him I've never seen him like this.  
"Would you like to dance with me". oh no not again. I stand up to walk away, but he grabs me by the hand and pull's me into a hug. I can't take it I push away and look at him for a second I started to tear up and I ran away.  
"Nagisa were are you going come back" he's calling after me no no I can't.

Hiro's pov  
why is she running, is she crying Kyoya what did he do, I ran towards him and pushed him to the wall. The girls ran to the other side and some left, I hear people running at the back of me, who cares about what he did I should really hit him urgh I can't.  
"What did you do to my sister" I shouted  
" I just held her to get her over her fear of dancing" Kyoya said by this time the guy's and haruhi was around us. I started to looking down.  
"Whats going on" Tamaki said.  
"Only if it was that simple" I said sadly  
"Hiro-chan what's wrong" Honey-senpi said  
"Trying to hold her it's toon soon. Afew months ago at are school everyone found out are secret that only one person knew which was haruhi but the whole school found out that we were in care and people started to make fun of us even more than they already did they were more making fun of the fact that our father toke his own life and that we never knew our mother. we always tried so hard, one day this guy came up to us and said he wanted to be out friend and also said he really liked Nagisa. Both pf them started to go out, not knowing every thing that was happing was to hurt her. One day it was a small party I was told it was cancelled amd I though they were going out on date but they never, when they were there she said he hugged her and started to dance she got lost and he took her to a group of girl's who hated her they kept touching her and started to beat her up and one of them pushed her down some stair's they ran away with him she was left alone knowing she was in pain, s-she landed on a piece of glass and it scard her back. I found her and took her to the hospital. Ever since she has never liked people touching her cause she never trusted them, not even me at one point. (I paused for a minuet everybody just stareing) kyoya I understand what your trying to do ".  
"we'll why are we still here then" the twins said. everyone started to look for her just before I went I ran to the girl I dance with with and said  
"I'll be back my love wait for me" I said in a dramatic tone.  
"uh okay then I guess" the girl said I ran to look for my sister.

Back to Nagisa pov  
All I could do was cry, oh Kyoya I am so sorry. I have a shiver going up and down my spine petrified the memory of it is playing over and over again it just making me cry and scared it's been awhile since I ran from the party. Wait whats that I see a black figure walking towards me.  
"Nagisa is that you" I hear a voice, I recognise it.  
"Kyoya" he bent down he gave me a tissue to wipe my eye's and he took my hand that was free and said.  
"you'll be okay you can trust us"  
"o-o-okay" I sniffed while saying  
"just take one step at a time, Nagisa I want to help you"

 **so what did you think of this chapter please let me know down in the comments, I worked really hard on getting this chapter up I stayed up to near enough 2 in the morning writing this so I could get it posted before I went back to school and hopefully I will be getting chapters up more frequently than I do so have a nice day where you are and I will see you next time I do another chapter okay bye**


End file.
